Little Things
by dianetonks
Summary: ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y de todas las pequeñas cosas que te hacen diferente al resto del mundo?


**N/A:** Escrito mientras escuchaba "Little Things" de One direction, si gustas escucharla mientras lees quizás la disfrutes un poquito más.

Dedicado a la mafia dramionera que están en contra de los dramas, para ustedes chicas que me alegran por whatsapp.

 **Advertencia:** Personajes MUY OoC y mucha cursilería, no apto para diabéticos ni personas que no disfruten de lo cursi.

 **Disclaimer:** Nombres de personajes y todo lo referente a Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **LITTLE THINGS**

Me preguntas que amo de ti y me quedo callado observándote, sin saber si es en serio, después de algunos segundos desvías la mirada y tu sonrisa desaparece, sé que la seriedad en mi rostro te hace dudar y es inevitable que una sonrisa aparezca en mi cara.

Tomo tu mano y observo tus uñas cortas por ese defecto tuyo de morderlas, tus dedos encajan en los míos como si tu mano hubiera sido diseñada para unirse a la mía. Te miro unos segundos más, tus pecas son adorables, no importa cuanta crema protectora uses siguen apareciendo, creo que no sospechas que las uno en mi cabeza cada vez que te observo y que creo que son las estrellas que adornan el cielo que representas. Y aunque las odies, amo las arrugas que se forman juntos a tus ojos cuando sonríes. Creo que no sabes lo mucho que lo amo, y te lo digo.

Y continúo diciendo cuánto amo tus clavículas y señalo el punto exacto donde me gusta dejarte unos cuantos besos después de hacerte el amor. Me gusta tu abdomen, que dices, solía ser plano y ahora te causa vergüenza, pero para mí es perfecto, continúo con tus preciosos muslos donde descansa mi cabeza mientras acaricias mi cabello. Amo esos hoyuelos que se forman al final de tu espalda, donde se ajustan mis manos perfectamente mientras tus caderas llevan el ritmo de mi pelvis.

Al escucharlo te ruborizas igual que cuando tenías 15 años, dices que eso sólo es físico, preguntas que si sólo amo tu cuerpo y me rio, ¿desde cuando Hermione Granger es tan insegura y tonta?

Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, y todas las pequeñas cosas que te hacen diferente al resto del mundo.

Tu obsesión por el café, incluso antes de ir a dormir, tu mirada adormilada, tu voz durante la madrugada mientras hablas entre sueños, siempre susurrando mi nombre. Amo tu voz cuando te enojas, tu ceño fruncido, la concentración que se refleja en tu hermosa cara cuando lees, lo desastroso que puede ser tu cabello al amanecer, bueno a todas horas, las muecas que haces cuando alguna ropa ya no te queda y lo mandona que puedes llegar a ser.

Amo nuestras peleas matutinas y nuestras reconciliaciones vespertinas. Amo tu paciencia, tu forma de demostrar cariño, lo preocupada que sueles estar cuando algún amigo tiene problemas, tu fidelidad y apoyo incondicional. Las veces que lloras frente al televisor y como me tomas de la mano cuando alguien sufre en una de esas películas que tanto te gustan. Amo lo mucho que disfrutas la vida y lo fuerte que eres, tu valentía para enfrentar al mundo, la forma en que defiendes a capa y espada tus convicciones y tu decisión de quedarte a mi lado. Amo tu forma tan especial de amarme y soportarme aunque sea una mierda contigo a veces.

Me miras curiosa al escucharme y niegas con la cabeza, dices que no tengo remedio, que soy malo bromeando, me llamas hurón botador y ríes, de esa forma no armónica que suena un poco chillona en ocasiones pero que tanto disfruto escuchar.

Pero nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi maldita vida. Y te digo lo perfecta que eres, una y mil veces, que te amo a ti y a todos los que tú llamas defectos, pero que yo veo como pequeños detalles de toda tu perfección.

Y es por eso que decidí hacer esta noche la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, es por eso que me hinco ante ti y te enseño el anillo que elegí hace unos meses. Porque eres tú, con todas las pequeñas cosas que te hacen especial, a la que quiero para siempre en mi vida.

Y dices sí.

* * *

Si me pasé de cursi, una disculpa, espero que tu glucosa no este muy elevada, pero ¿no aman imaginar a Draco siendo romántico? Yo si, mucho. Por eso siempre resulta OoC, dejenlo ser, no ven que a veces le gusta ponerle pausa a su arrogancia y sarcasmo, todo sea por Granger.

Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y si crees que algo puede mejorar acepto los comentarios constructivos. Todo sea por ser mejor cada día.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.


End file.
